Justiciar
Justiciar is one of the heroes in Champions Online. Leader of the superteam StarForce. In Champions Online Justiciar is the leader of StarForce, a superteam based out of Toronto, Canada. He's working with those trapped at Force Station Steelhead, coordinating efforts to rescue survivors of downed Oceanica Flight 408 with local Logistical Emergency Assistance Foundation personnel. After the storm is brought to an end, he remains in the area to serve as a primary contact for heroes operating in the region. :''For the article on the character's appearance in the Canada Crisis Mission, see: Justiciar (crisis) :''For the article on the character's appearance in the Canada Persistent Zone, see: Justiciar (steelhead) Missions '''Begins Missions : Action Figures | widths="120" }} Origin David Burrell had it all – good looks, intelligence, athletic ability, and a family fortune that could pay for a life of privilege and comfort that most people only dream of. But none of that mattered to David – he'd rather be climbing a mountain than standing atop the pillars of the business world. Drawn to a life of adventure in the great outdoors, he gave up his place in the family corporation to climb the mountains he loved, and found joy and peace among the snowy peaks. David was climbing Mount Assiniboine with a friend when an ice sheet gave way. David plunged more than fifty feet, landing on a ledge and breaking his back. Paralyzed and helpless, David begged for death. Instead, he was rescued, but in addition to his other injuries David lost a leg and an arm to hypothermia. After years of rehabilitation, David learned to walk again. He found new purpose as a crusader for the rights of the disabled and looked upon his prosthetics as a badge of honor. The one person who couldn't accept David's new life was his father. A powerful and close-minded man who wouldn't accept having a "damaged" heir, the elder Burrell spent millions to hire the supervillainous cybernetic genius Cyberlord to "fix" his son. Cyberlord kidnapped David and placed him in a stasis field for the procedure. The implantation of a cybernetic leg and arm were a success, but when the operation was complete, David remained in a coma. His father hounded Cyberlord night and day to solve the problem, until one day Cyberlord agreed. He then promptly slaughtered the man for his insolence, dumped David into cryostorage and put the entire incident behind him. Problem solved. More than a decade passed, and David was forgotten. During an attack on Cyberlord's lab by the Northern Guard, a stray misfire of electricity ran through the cryotanks. Groggy and disoriented, David staggered out of the tank with a strange violent streak that had never been a part of his gentle personality. He helped the heroes defeat the villains, but Cyberlord was killed in the battle. David soon discovered that his father was dead, and that he was now the head of Burrell Industries. He sued for guardianship of Cyberlord's orphan son, Circ, and did his best to pick up the pieces of his life again. David realized that he had a willingness to fight for what was right, and that his cybernetic implants gave him the power to be a superhero. He took the name Justiciar after the lawgivers of old, joined the Northern Guard and embarked on a heroic career. In 1999, Justiciar discovered that the cryogenic process started by Cyberlord was not over; his body went into a hibernation cycle that lasted for years. Thanks to Circ's efforts Justiciar was reawakened, to find that his child ward had grown into an intelligent young man with his father's disturbing affinity for machines. The two formed a partnership, and Circ's inventions have restored the fortunes of Burrell Industries. When asked to be leader of the Toronto-based superteam StarForce, Justiciar readily agreed. He has led the team ever since, but remains disappointed that Circ refuses to be his partner in the superhero business as well. About Justiciar Justiciar has left his free spirit past behind to become a capable leader and businessman. He works hard and plays hard, and inspires his teammates with his quiet determination and loyal spirit. He's soft-spoken almost to the point of being taciturn, and avoids getting involved in interpersonal disputes. He never forgets a kindness, but never forgives a disservice, either. If he feels someone needs to be "taught a lesson," he will wait for weeks, or even months, until he finds the perfect moment. Justiciar has recently become concerned with an upswing in VIPER activity in a remote area of Canada. He's meeting with members of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police at Force Station Steelhead to get a better grasp on the situation so he can determine what needs to be done to keep Canada safe. External links * Justiciar's profile Category:Heroes